Draco og Hermione
by miss5
Summary: Den handler om Hermione og Draco


Det var aften, og Harry, Ron, Hermione og de andre elever var på vej ned til aftensmaden.  
  
"Nå, nu må vi finde os en ledig plads mellem de andre!" sagde Harry i det de nåede ind i Storsalen. De fandt sig en ledig plads, og derefter begyndte de at tage for sig af retterne.  
  
Lidt efter rejste Dumbledore sig: "Øhhm, ja jeg ville lige fortælle jer at vores køkkenpersonale Winky og Dobby og alle de andre har lavet os en helt speciel ret i aften, men det finder I jo selv ud af! God appetit!".  
  
Imens hun spiste, sad Hermione også og læste i en lille tynd bog med guldbogstaver: Den gode pige fra Gryffindor og den onde dreng fra Slytherin.  
  
Hun havde, til sin store overraskelse, fået et godt øje for Draco Malfoy fra Slytherinkollegiet. De lignede slet ikke hinanden, og Draco havde såret hende mange gange, men alligevel syntes hun på en eller anden måde om ham.  
  
Hun sank en klump, i det hun så Ginny Weasley (hendes bedste veninde og Ron's lillesøster) og Draco Malfoy komme ind i Storsalen. Hermione vidste også godt, at der foregik noget mellem de to.  
  
Pludselig prikkede én Hermione på skulderen. Hun vendte sig. Det var Ginny og Draco.  
  
"Hermione, må jeg sidde her?" spurgte hun og vendte sig mod Draco.  
  
"Ellers kan du da også bare sidde ovre hos os!" lød Draco's stemme.  
  
"Nej nej! Du kan godt sidde her Ginny" udbrød Hermione og lød lidt desperat.  
  
"Ok, tak Hermione!" svarede Ginny.  
  
"Vi ses i aften!" hviskede Draco.  
  
Hun nikkede.  
  
Ginny satte sig og begyndte at spise.  
  
Længere henne sad Harry og Ron, og de var i gang med at diskutere quidditch, så Hermione gav sig til at snakke med Ginny.  
  
"Sig mig engang Ginny, hvad laver i to egentlig sammen?" spurgte hun med Professor Mcgonagall stemme.  
  
Ginny blev rød i hovedet.  
  
"Åh...øhhm, ikke noget særligt..." startede hun "...øhh jo æhh!".  
  
"Er I...?" spurgte Hermione.  
  
"Det ved jeg ikke?" svarede Ginny og så ned.  
  
Hermione kiggede strengt på hende og sukkede. Hvad hvis ham og Ginny var...? Hun kunne jo godt lide Malfoy!  
  
"Hør her Ginny, fortæl mig sandheden!".  
  
Det fik Ginny ikke svaret på, for i det samme kom Draco tilbage.  
  
"Kommer du Ginny?" spurgte han og så lykkeligt på hende.  
  
"Sæt dig lige her, for jeg skal lige spise færdig!" svarede hun.  
  
Han satte sig vedsiden af Hermione, der rødmede.  
  
"Nå, hej Granger!" udbrød han. "Hvordan går det nede på biblioteket?".  
  
Hermione så koldt på ham.  
  
"Skal vi gå?" spurgte Ginny ham.  
  
"Ja, jeg skal snakke med dig. Vi går op på Quidditchbanen og...!" svarede han og de gik.  
  
Hermione sad alene tilbage med blandede følelser, var de virkelig blevet kærestert?  
  
Hun måtte snakke med Ron og Harry.  
  
Hermione rejste sig og gik hen til dem.  
  
"Ron og Harry, er I færdige, vi må tale sammen!" sagde hun med en mærkelig stemme. De nikkede og fulgte med hende.  
  
Gryffindor's opholdsstue var fyldt med glade og mætte elever.  
  
Harry, Ron og Hermione fandt et stille hjørne og satte sig i de bløde lænestole. "Ron, vidste du det?" spurgte hun.  
  
"Vidste hvad?" spurgte ham og Harry i kor.  
  
"Ron, hvad siger du hvis jeg siger Ginny Weasley og Draco Malfoy?" spurgte hun ham strengt.  
  
"Min lillesøster og en dum dreng fra Slytherin" svarede han hende.  
  
"Hvad drejer dette her sig om, Hermione?" spurgte Harry.  
  
"Ron, din lillesøster og Draco Malfoy fra Slytherin kommer sammen!" svarede hun ham.  
  
Harry faldt ned af stolen og Ron hylede ud over hele opholdsstune: "Hvad for noget?".  
  
Hermione satte dem mere ind i sagden.  
  
"Er min lillesøster virkelig så dum?" spurgte Ron.  
  
"Hermione, skulle de ikke ud på Quidditchbanen?" spurgte Harry.  
  
"Vi følger efter dem!" sagde Harry og styrtede op efter sin Prestissimo.  
  
Ca. 10 minutter senere var de nået op på quidditchbanen.  
  
"Der er de!" hviskede Hermione.  
  
Nede for enden af banen sad de på en bænk sammen.  
  
De tre venner snigede sig nærmere. I buskene bagi gemte de sig.  
  
"Ginny, jeg ved ikke hvordan jeg skal få det sagt!" hørte de Draco sige.  
  
"Hvad er der min Draco?" spurgte Ginny uroligt.  
  
"Ginny, jeg har for præcis en måned siden fundet ud af noget!".  
  
"Hvad??" spurgte hun.  
  
"Ginny, jeg elsker dig!" hviskede han.  
  
Hendes øjne lyste i mørket.  
  
"Jeg elsker også dig Draco!" hviskede hun lykkeligt.  
  
"Ginny, sig ikke mere!" hviskede han.  
  
Derefter måtte Hermione og Harry anstrenge sig meget for at Ron ikke skulle fare op af raseri.  
  
Draco kyssede Ginny.  
  
"Draco, jeg elsker dig!" hvislede Ginny.  
  
Hun kyssede ham.  
  
Derefter rejste de sig og gik videre med armene om hinanden.  
  
Hermione, Harry og Ron fløj tilbage til Gryffindor's opholdsstue "Nåhh, så man har nok moret sig!" sagde Ron ondskabsfuldt.  
  
Opholdsstuen var affolket for elever på nær Ron. Ginny var lige kommet hjem fra turen med Draco.  
  
"Næh!" sagde Ginny og blev tomatrød i hovedet.  
  
"Ginny," hviskede han "hvad pokker tænker du på? Draco Malfoy er fra Slytherin!" hviskede han oprevet.  
  
Hun kiggede forvirret på ham.  
  
"Helt ærligt Ginny, jeg skal ikke blande mig, men Draco Malfoy!!" hviskede han oprevet.  
  
"Men Ron, vi er ikke..." startede Ginny.  
  
"Jeg er ligeglad med hvad I er, du skal bare ikke være sammen med Malfoy!" hylede Ron og styrtede op på sovesalen.  
  
Ginny satte sig fortumlet ned i stolen.  
  
"Hvis bare Ron ville lytte, for det var jo slet ikke som alle troede med hende og Draco!" mumlede hun.  
  
Pludselig hørte hun en stemme: "Ginny, hvad er det med jer?".  
  
Det var Harry, som Ginny altid havde syntes om!  
  
"Åh Harry, hvorfor vil Ron ikke høre på mig? Det er slet ikke som I tror!" hulkede hun og lagde sit hovede på Harry's skulder.  
  
"Ginny, hvis der er noget mellem jer, så siger jeg det ikke til nogen, det lover jeg! Vil du ikke nok sige det?" hviskede Harry med en stemme han slet ikke selv kendte.  
  
"Harry, hvis det var jeg måtte, ville du være den eneste jeg kunne sige det til, men jeg har lovet Draco, at jeg ikke siger noget, og Harry vi er ikke kærester!" hviskede Ginny grædefærdigt.  
  
"Han truer dig vel ikke?" spurgte Harry bekymret.  
  
Hvad Ginny ikke vidste var, at Harry altid havde haft en særlig svaghed for hende.  
  
"Nej nej, det gør han ikke! Jeg har bare lovet at hjælpe ham, Harry vil du ikke bare lade mig være alene?" sagde hun og gik op på sovesalen.  
  
Harry sad alene et stykke tid, inden han også gik i seng.  
  
Næste morgen snakkede Ron og Ginny slet ikke sammen, og man kunne godt se, at Ginny havde det forfærdeligt.  
  
Ginny og Ron var nemlig de eneste Weasley-børn, der var tilbage på Hogwarts.  
  
Ron gik på 6. år og Ginny på 5. år.  
  
Den eneste Ginny rigtig snakkede med foruden Draco, var Harry.  
  
Ginny og Draco spillede stadigvæk, som Ginny havde sagt, men Harry troede stadigvæk at hun løj, og at de havde noget sammen.  
  
Harry sad sammen med Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Dean og Seamus fra Gryffindor, da Ginny og Draco kom spadserende ind i Storsalen.  
  
"Jeg gad altså godt vide hvad de to har gang i!" mumlede Parvati.  
  
Harry havde ikke fortalt nogen det Ginny havde sagt til ham.  
  
Ginny var på vej overmod Gryffindorbordet, da Draco trak hende tilbage og hviskede noget, som ingen andre hørte: "Ginny, nu kommer du altså med! Du lovede jo at hjælpe mig, ikke?".  
  
Hun nikkede og gik med ham over til Slytherinbordet.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Dean og Seamus gjorde store øjne, inden de begyndte at spise.  
  
"Ja, som I jo nok ved, så nærmer juleballet sig hastigt, faktisk er der to uger til ballet, så I må finde jer en partner alle elever fra 4. år og opefter. God appetit!" sagde Dumbledore pludseligt.  
  
"Åhh nej, nu skal Ginny nok følges med Draco!" hviskede Ron nedslået.  
  
"Du kan da spørge Fleur Delacour, Ron!" foreslog Harry. I det samme kom Fleur over til dem. Hun var blevet professor Lupus hjælper i Forsvar Mod Mørkets Kræfter på Hogwarts. Hun var nogle år ældre end Ron, men Ron kunne nu meget godt lide hende.  
  
"Hej Fleur, skal vi følges til ballet?" spurgte Ron hende.  
  
"Ja, det kan vi da godt!" sagde hun og satte sig sammen med dem.  
  
"Jeg smutter lige over hos Cho inden hun bliver optaget!" grinede Harry og gik.  
  
Efterhånden havde de fleste elever fundet sig en partner til ballet.  
  
"Hvem skal du følges med Hermione?" spurgte Harry.  
  
Han havde ikke fået aftalt noget med Cho alligevel.  
  
"Det ved jeg ikke!" svarede hun. Efter morgenmaden gik Hermione ned på biblioteket.  
  
Dette problem med Juleballet havde hun haft hvert år, men hun plejede at finde en at følges med. Året før havde hun fulgtes med Neville Longbottom fra Gryffindor.  
  
"Hej Hermione!" drævede en stemme.  
  
Hun gispede.  
  
Det var Draco.  
  
"Ehh hej! Er du ikke sammen med Ginny?" spurgte hun kejtet.  
  
"Nææhh, vi er ikke forelsket, Hermione!" svarede han alvorligt.  
  
"Nå, hvorfor er I så sammen!" spurgte hun uden at se op. "Fordi jeg ville gøre en vis person jaloux!" svarede han og så på hende.  
  
"Hermione!" hviskede han.  
  
"Ja, hvad er der?" spurgte hun forvirret.  
  
"Det var dig jeg ville gøre jaloux!". Hermione rødmede.  
  
"Hvad?" spurgte hun forbavset.  
  
"Hermione, jeg har altid kunnet lide dig!" hviskede han og to hende i hånden.  
  
"Kom med!" sagde han.  
  
"For to måneder siden fandt jeg ud af at Ginny også var sød, men ikke så sød som dig!" hviskede han og så på hende.  
  
"Vi aftalte at spille kærester for at få dig til at tro på det og blive misundlig!" mumlede han.  
  
"Jeg troede indtil i går aftes, at Ginny kunne lide mig, men så fandt jeg ud af det med hende og Potter! Det er ham hun kan lide, men det gør ikke noget! Hermione, skal vi følges til ballet?" rablede han.  
  
Hermione var lykkelig- hendes vildeste drøm var gået i opfyldelse!  
  
"Ja, det vil jeg godt Malfoy!" hviskede hun.  
  
"Kald mig bare Draco!" hviskede han lykkeligt.  
  
"Hermione, undskyld for det jeg gør nu!" mumlede han.  
  
De stod midt på gangen og han trak hende ind til siden. Draco kyssede Hermione på munden. Derefter gjorde hun gengæld og sådan blev de ved længe.  
  
"Draco!" udbrød Hermione panisk. "Hvad er der!" spurgte han ligegyldigt og kyssede videre.  
  
"Draco, Colin Creevy!" hvinede hun og styrtede efter ham.  
  
"Hermione, hvordan kunne du dog bringe skam over Gryffindor på den måde?" hylede Ron arrigt og så irriteret på hende.  
  
"Jamen jeg...!" stammede hun.  
  
"Jamen Ron, han er slet ikke som du tror! Det er han virkelig ikke!" hviskede Hermione grædefærdigt.  
  
"Hermione!" brølede Ron. I et lidt mere stille tonefald sagde han: "Hermione, er du klar over, at Draco Malfoy er fra Slytherin? Slytherin har udlært mørkets troldmænd selv Du-Ved-Hvem og Lucius Malfoy og flere! Hvordan kan du dog kysse ham?".  
  
"Jamen Ron...!".  
  
Med pigestemme efterlignede Ron Hermione: "Jamen Ron...!".  
  
"Ron, din lillesøster har også været sammen med ham!" prøvede Hermione forsigtigt.  
  
Sådan var det hver gang Hermione var blevet venner med en han ikke kunne lide.  
  
"Og hvad så? Hun er min lillesøster og vi to er venner!" svarede han.  
  
Da blev det for meget for Hermione, og hun skreg: "RON, JEG ER SÅ TRÆT AF AT DU ALTID REAGERER PÅ DEN MÅDE! DU ER IKKE MIN BARNEPIGE, JEG BESTEMMER SELV! FARVEL!".  
  
Derefter skyndte hun sig ud af Gryffindor's opholdsstue, hvor hun stødte på Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny lagde straks mærke til, at Hermione var ked af det, så hun sagde: "Hermione, hvad er der galt?".  
  
"Åhh, det er bare Ron!" svarede hun og så ned i jorden.  
  
"Åhh, Ron er lidt irriterende engang imellem!" sagde hun.  
  
"Ginny, kommer du?" lød en stemme. Det var en af Ginny's veninder Emma Dobbs, som var 3 år yngre end Ginny, men de var alligevel fine venner.  
  
"Jeg kommer nu Emma!" råbte hun.  
  
"Okay Hermione, vi ses!" sagde Ginny og løb afsted med Emma Dobbs.  
  
Hermione gik ned mod biblioteket. Hun tænkte- på Ron og juleballet. Draco havde jo spurgte, om de kunne følges, men mente han det stadig?  
  
Pludselig stødte hun hovedet ind i...det var Ginny, Emma og Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco og Ginny gik tæt op af hinanden hånd i hånd og Emma vedsiden af Hermione.  
  
"Hej Hermione!" sagde Ginny. "Hvor skal du hen?".  
  
"Det ved jeg ikke!" svarede Hermione.  
  
Hermione fik et chok, da Draco pludselig sagde noget: "Vi skal ned i storsalen Granger! Dumbledore skal give os en meget vigtig besked!".  
  
Granger, tænkte Hermione. Hvorfor sagde han ikke Hermione eller Herm ligesom oppe på biblioteket.  
  
"Hallo..." sagde Malfoy og viftede med en hånd foran hendes øjne "...Granger er du nu faldet over en eller anden bog nede på biblioteket? Dit hjem!" sagde han hånligt.  
  
Ginny og Emma lo.  
  
"Hold nu op Draco!" sagde Ginny strengt. "Hermione, kommer du med? Det er vidst ret vigtigt!".  
  
"Ja!" svarede hun.  
  
Imens de gik, spekulerede Hermione over hvorfor Draco pludselig var blevet så streng overfor hende.  
  
"Åhh nej!" hviskede Ginny.  
  
"Hvad er der Honey?" spurgte Draco hende.  
  
Honey, tænkte Hermione forarget.  
  
"Jeg skal på toilettet!".  
  
"Det er da ikke en katastrofe! Skal jeg gå med?" spurgte Draco.  
  
"Jo...!" startede Ginny.  
  
"Nej jeg går med! Vi ses nede i storsalen Hermione og Draco!" foreslog Emma.  
  
"Okay!".  
  
Draco og Hermione gik ned mod Storsalen.  
  
"Draco?" spurgte Hermione forsigtigt.  
  
"Hvad er der?" svarede han.  
  
"Det med juleballet, mente du det eller...?" spurgte hun.  
  
"Jo da!" mumlede han.  
  
"H-h-hvorfor kaldte du så Ginny for Honey!" stammede Hermione.  
  
"Det ved jeg ikke! For at drille hende!".  
  
"Hermione, det er dig jeg vil følges med til ballet! Hører du, det er dig! Lille Ginny Weasley fra 5. år, hun er da ikke smuk nok til mig!" sagde han.  
  
Hermione rødmede.  
  
Da de trådte ind i Storsalen, havde Emma og Ginny indhentet dem.  
  
"Kom Hermione, lad os gå over til Gryffindors langbord!" foreslog Emma Dobbs.  
  
"Jamen, Ginny...?".  
  
"Hun skal da sidde ovre hos Drackie altså Draco!" svarede Emma.  
  
Hermione så, at Ginny og Draco var på vej over mod Slytherins langbord.  
  
Pludselig sagde Dumbledore: "Jeg vil lige gøre jer opmærksom på, at juleballet finder sted om 2 dage, og alle elever fra 4. år og opefter kan deltage. I skal også finde jer en ledsager til denne aften. Men hvis I ikke kan finde jer en ledsager, så er der måske en chance for at i kan komme med men det er ikke sikkert!"  
  
"Det var alt for nu!" afsluttede han.  
  
Hermione så over mod Draco, der smilede til hende. Det måtte vel betyde, at de havde en aftale med at følges til juleballet eller...? 


End file.
